Heroes
Heroes are a special type of automaton that are mass-produced by the Hero Factory to fight crime, avert disasters, and save lives. History The first Heroes were created by Akiyama Makuro some 100 years ago. Since then, over 100,000 have been produced, with the number rising every day. Heroes have saved countless lives and apprehended countless villains, saving the galaxy more than once. In the past few months, Mr. Makuro was designing a new building standard for all Heroes, which featured fire-resistant armor. He eventually perfected this process, and he introduced the system through newly built Heroes, and was later able to altering existing ones after he witnessed the successful upgrade of several Alpha 1 Team members. Recently, a 3.0 Upgrade system was made where Heroes were given the characteristics of animals. Design Each Hero is designed using a unique blueprint, but they all contain a Hero Core, a device crafted from purified Quaza which powers them and contains their personality. Heroes' boots contain Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings and jets, and their helmets are equipped with cameras and communications equipment. Known Heroes *'Kenneth Blackout'- Aerial Commander and member of Omega Team *'Ted Blakespear' - the leader of Sierra Team *'Emmeline Blast' - a veteran of many missions *'Natalie Breez' - a member of Alpha 1 with an ability to communicate with most known animals *'Rosalie Brisk' - a member of Rho 3 Team *'Dunkan Bulk' - a member of Alpha 1 Team, built to withstand powerful blows *'Nate Burgis' - the tactician of Sierra Team *'Duece Carter' - a veteran of many missions *'Michael Crisp' - a member of Rho 3 Team *'Gil Driver' - a member of Epsilon 4 Team and briefly Acting Team Leader *'Kelly Deep' - a member of Rho 3 Team *'Rachel Dodge' - the leader of Zed 4 Team *'Bart Ellorie' - the weapons-master of Sierra Team *'Nathan Evo' - a calm, cool, and collected Rookie, working with Alpha 1 Team *'Matthew Flare' - a member of Zed 4 Team *'Matthew Flash' - the leader of Rho 14 Team *'Oscar Flint' - a veteran of many missions *'Merrick Fortis' - A legendary Hero, best known as the leader of the Hero Recon Team *'Felonius Fox' - a prodigy of the Factory, rumored to be working with Recon Team *Lily Fox - a member of Zed 4 Team *'William Furno' - a member of Alpha 1 Team with the purest Hero Core in existence *'Ian Grey' - a member of Zed 4 Team *'Thomas Hotshot- '''The leader of Omega Team *'Maximus '- a Hero built for strength *'Sam Mercury''' - the leader of a Hero Team *'Geneva Mills' - a Rookie, working with Mu 19 Team *'Von Ness' - a cowardly Rookie who fled the Hero Factory and became the villain Von Nebula *'Julius Nex' - a dependable and fearless rookie, working with Alpha 1 Team *'Lanford Puck' - the leader of Epsilon 4 Team *'Hailey Quick' - a member of Rho 14 Team *'Rocka' - an exceptional Rookie working under the eyes of Alpha 1 Team *'Emma Sage' - the leader of Mu 19 Team *'Neko Scott' - a member of Mu 19 Team *''"Smith"'' - a purported member of Hero Recon Team, real name unknown *'Nathan Slick' - a member of Delta 9 Team, formerly identified as Nate Slick when he was on Mu 19. *'Veronica Sprint' - the leader of a Hero Team *'Jimi Stringer' - a member of Alpha 1 Team with a passion for music *'Preston Stormer' - the leader of Alpha 1 Team, extremely devoted to Hero Factory and very harsh on Rookies *'Mark Surge' - a hot-tempered member of Alpha Team *'Maddison Swift' - a member of Rho 14 Team *'Thresher' - the leader of a Hero Team *'Vic Tory' - Head of Communications for the Hero Recon Team, his rank is Captain Lieutenant. *'Chris Trident' - a member of Sierra Team *'Lucas Valor' - the courageous leader of Delta 9 Team *'Virginia Wake' - a veteran of many missions *'Emily Wise' - a member of Delta 9 Team *'Azar Wright' - a member of Epsilon 4 Team *'Eric Zeal' - the leader of Rho 3 Team *'Janey Zero' - the leader of a Hero Team *'An unnamed rookie - '''a member of the Alpha 1 Team. Set Information The six original Hero sets were released in August 2010, among the first Hero Factory sets released. A generic pilot was included in the "Drop Ship" set, and different forms of Furno and Bulk were also released in the "Furno Bike''" and "Bulk & Vapour" sets, respectively. In January 2011, six "Hero 2.0" canister sets were released, depicting four of the previous characters having undergone the Upgrade, as well as introducing two new Heroes who also underwent Upgrade. Unlike their previous incarnations, the 2.0 heroes were designed using a unique building system that mainly utilizes ball joints as opposed to the previous system of pegs and axles. Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011